


Lust and Flowers

by CrazyRaynebow



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blowjobs, F/M, Filth, First Time Sex, Lemon, Love Bites, Marking, Mating Bites, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyRaynebow/pseuds/CrazyRaynebow
Summary: Reader is waiting for her first day as personal servant to Prince Loki. When in the palace garden, she finds a beautiful flower with some very interesting properties.





	1. The Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically one story in lots of short chapters because writer's block has been kicking my ass lately. I hope you guys enjoy though :)

My first day as personal servant to Loki has finally arrived and my nerves have left me shaking. My heart races beneath my dress as I imagine meeting him. I have only seen him from a distance but his appearance is one that I have been unable to forget. Eventually deciding to wander the gardens, I leave the banquet hall silently. I still have a half hour before I am to meet the prince, surely that is enough time to appreciate the flora and fauna that lies beyond the palace doors.

The colours and scents that greet me are overwhelming and I instantly feel a little less agitated. The lush green grass almost tempts me to remove my shoes and walk barefoot across it. Despite not having much knowledge of flower breeds, I appreciate them as I walk by. A bright blue flower draws my attention and I seat myself beside it, the intense colour calming me almost instantly. The blue petals fade to black around the centre where a long pink stigma grows. I thank the soil and pick one of the flowers. The liquid coming from the stem seems never ending as it's odd blue colour covers my fingers. I rub my hands together to remove as much of the sap as possible before sliding the flower into the braid in my hair. My fingers still have a blue hue and I pray that they won’t be noticeable. Feeling much better, I head back to the palace for my meeting with the prince. 

“You’re early. I like that.” I stand up instantly and turn to the origin of the voice. How could I be foolish enough to sit on the steps in such a relaxed manner. I feel my flush red and bow to him.

“Good day, you highness. Allow me to apologise for being so… so…” My voice trails into nothing as I take in the appearance of the man before me. His leather trousers adhere to every curve of his legs, showing his lean muscles. His green tunic clings beautifully. His body is perfect and it takes all my effort to not reach out and caress his beautifully angular face. 

“Hush, a maiden cannot be expected to be perfectly composed at every moment. Not even before a Prince." Loki winks at me and I have to fight the urge to whimper in response. He takes a step towards me and gently grabs my hand before pressing his lips against it. "And what is the name of this fine woman?" This time not even shame can stifle the noise that comes. Shock covers Loki’s face as he quickly drops my hand. He studies me intently for a moment before a look of concern sweeps his features. My head spins as sudden burst of agony crashes through me and I collapse. 

Cramps burn in my stomach, forcing me to roll onto my side. I cry out loudly, pleading for help. Loki drops to his knees beside me and runs one hand across the side of my face. He moves his hand to my forehead and I realise that he’s checking to see if I am burning up. He begins to say something but trails off into silence. His scent overwhelms me and I let out another desperate moan. His hands run through my hair for a moment before a gasp leaves him. I feel him tugging at my braid and moan at the feeling, longing for him to pull harder. 

“Where did you get this? This flower?” Loki demands, pulling me into a seated position. I scream at him in agony as more cramps destroy my abdomen. “Come with me. I’m taking you to my chambers.” He pulls me to my feet but I instantly collapse in pain. Within seconds, Loki has me in his arms and has popped us to his room. His scent is much stronger in here and it sends another rush of arousal to my cunt. “Breathe, my darling. I can make it better. Just try to relax.” He lies me on the bed. 

“Loki…” I whine. “Please touch me again. It's just… you feel so good.” Loki bites his lip and slowly raises the flower to his nose. I watch as he pulls two petals off and gently opens my mouth. He places the petal on my tongue, making me whimper in arousal. He hushes me gently and pops the other petal in his own mouth. I watch his throat as he swallows and bite my lip. He snaps the stem and rubs the blue sap across his hands and then across my lips. I take one of his fingertips into my mouth and moan. The sap tastes amazing and I continue to suck at his finger. 

“I’m going to apologise in advance. I play rough at the best of times, I have no idea what this flower will do to me. You may be injured, little one. I can promise you, however, that you will enjoy every second.” I watch as a shiver racks his body and his eyes darken. “I’m going to fuck you until you pass out.” A dark smirk takes over his face as he saunters towards me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After both coming into contact with an aphrodisiac flower, Loki and the Reader fall prey to uncontrollable lust.

Loki's smirk fades as he pins me to his bed and tears the bodice of my dress open before instantly attacking my breasts. His skilled mouth has me screaming in seconds. He bites my nipple hard and starts sucking the skin into his mouth. I watch as he leaves purple marks across my breasts in awe. I crave his hands lower yet they remain on my waist. I grab his wrist and try to push his hands to my ass, or between my legs but he simply grips them in one hand and holds them behind my back. His dominance sends a flood of arousal southwards, soaking my underwear to the point my thighs grow slick. 

“You taste incredible, my love.” Loki whispers against my throat before slamming his lips onto mine. His tongue brushes against mine and something inside me changes. I push him to his back. “I do love a woman that can take charge.” Loki allows me to pin his arms above his head and bears his throat to me. I place a chaste kiss there before beginning to unlace his trousers. His hips thrust up against my hands as I continue to slacken the strings. Before I even have change to remove the leather, Loki is a whining mess.

His desperate pleas quickly turn into a guttural growl as he pushes me to the floor. The forces brings a deep moan out of me and I prop up on my knees. A dark smile takers over his face before he pulls his trousers off. He steps towards me and I instantly take his impressive length into my mouth. His hands wrap around my hair and he starts thrusting. My jaw aches but the pain only fuels the pleasure within me. Each thrust pushes his further and further down my throat yet my gag reflex remains dormant. 

After a couple of minutes, Loki pulls out of my mouth and takes a step backwards, running one hand through his hair. Merely seconds after he steps backwards, the cramps return to my stomach with a vengeance. I cry out in agony before Loki pushes me to my back, lift up my dress and tears off my underwear. The brute force behind his actions leaves me teetering on the precipice of an orgasm. He spreads my legs and slams his cock into me. We both cry out in perfect harmony. His thrusts have no rhythm but I couldn’t care less. An orgasm crashes through me almost instantly, leaving me hungry for more. 

My hands grab his shoulders, his hair, his back, everything I can. Loki drops his lips to my throat and leaves a singular chaste kiss before biting down hard. I cry is name and dig my nails into his back. He grips my thighs and bites me harder, thrusts growing more erratic. Another climax comes without warning, forcing a guttural cry from my throat. My nails dig into the prince’s back in desperation. Loki pulls out and releases across my stomach. I whine at the sight, wishing he’d come inside me. 

“Please, your highness, please touch me again.” I push Loki backwards and press my lips onto his. “Let me ride you, my prince,” I whisper. Straddling his lap, I place desperate kisses across his jaw. “I need you.” His hand grab my hips as he smirks. I sink down onto him with a blissful cry. I watch as his head lolls backwards and his mouth drops open. Gripping his shoulders, I start riding him hard. His cock slams my cervix every time I drop down but the pain only pushes me closer to an orgasm. 

Loki places his fingers on my clit and I fall apart instantly. He moans under his breath and starts moving his fingers quickly. I literally scream his name and collapse against his chest, barely able to move my hips. Simply grinding my hips against his brings another climax before the previous one ends. My legs shake and my cunt clenches so hard it hurts but I can’t stop grinding down on him. The prince grips my hips and pulls me up as he releases. 

“Turn around.” He commands. I turn onto all fours and twist to face him. “I’m going to take you in every way possible. You are nothing but a beautiful toy. I will keep you here and use you whenever I please.” Loki’s voice is little more that a growl as he leans over me. I whine when he moves away, mourning the loss of his cool skin. His tongue runs from my clit to my ass before he pushes one slender finger into my cunt. “Now, I need you to relax, little one. We’re going to try something new.”


	3. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets even filthier than the last. Enjoy ;)

I push back against his hand with a whine but he pulls away with a dark chuckle. The finger previously knuckle deep in my cunt circles my ass slowly. It shocks me and I feel my body tense slightly. Loki hushes me again and places a kiss on my back. I take a deep breath and try to relax. I need him in me. His finger is cold as it slowly pushes through the tight ring of muscle. I cry out in agonising bliss and push back, impaling myself on his finger. I feel the breathy laugh he releases against my back as I fuck myself with his hand. 

“That’s it baby. Think you can take another?” Loki whispers, smirk evident in his voice. 

“Please, your highness. I need more of you. I want you to fill me.” Loki pushes another finger into my ass and groans when I push back against him. “More,” I groan. The laugh he makes is positively evil. He pulls his fingers away. “No, I beg you my prince! It hurts when you aren’t touching me. My body is… Gods!” My pleading is interrupted by his cock slipping into me. My shoulders collapse to the floor as he buries every inch inside of me. 

Loki make two shallow thrusts before quickening his pace slightly. Unable to stand his gentleness, I push my hips back against his, dictating the speed. In less than a minute he is slamming into me with a force only a god could achieve. One hand wraps around my hair, pulling until I am back on all fours. He tugs my hair harder before he grabs my hip once more. Somehow the force behind his thrusts increases and I can feel the ache of an orgasm. Loki inches his hand around to my cunt before placing his fingers over my clit. I scream his name, arching my back to the point of injury. 

“Come for me, my love. Show you prince how good he makes you feel.” Loki’s words are punctuated by a bite just below my shoulder blade. Suddenly, his left hand leaves my hip and his open palm makes contact with my ass. Screaming in absolute bliss, my orgasm come crashing down. “Oh, does the innocent little girl enjoy that?” He spanks me again. “Do you like to be hurt?” 

He pushes me to the floor, robbing me of his cock. Instantly, the pain in my stomach returns. Loki lies on his back beside me and gestures to his erection. I don’t even think. I just straddle his waist and impale myself on his cock. With my hand on his chest, I start bouncing. Each thrust hits my cervix brutally and yet, I slam my hips down harder. The prince wraps his arms around my waist, gripping my back hard before he pulls me tight against his chest. One hand grabs my ass before I feel his finger pushing inside of me. I grind myself down against his cock. 

Suddenly, it becomes very clear that it is not a finger that is breaching my ass but the head of a cock. I push my hips back, not caring who is joining Loki in his use of my body. They thrust in perfect sync, leaving me empty then painfully full, sending endless orgasms through me. The stranger wraps both his hands around my hips tightly. Loki grabs my hair and pulls my lips to his. The pair work in harmony, hands grabbing my breasts, stroking and spanking my ass, circling my clit. 

The man behind me grips my shoulders and arches my back until I am level with his lips. He bites my shoulder hard before kissing up to my jaw. His black hair falls into my line of sight and try my hardest to turn and face the stranger. Somehow, Loki is behind me. They chuckle in unison and start fucking into me harder. The Loki below me begins rubbing my clit once more, shouting at me to come, to scream his name. An order that I quickly submit to. The pair continue their bruising pace until their thrust lose rhythm. The version of Loki buried in my ass comes first, scratching his release into my hips. 

I push backwards, hoping to feel his icy skin against my back but feel nothing; he was naught but an illusion. Without thinking in the slightest, I sit up and start riding Loki with a renewed force. He throws his head back and cries out, digging his nails into my ass hard. The feeling of his come leaving my ass is incredible, pushing me to the brink of yet another orgasm. I place my hand over my clit and smirk at Loki as he watches me. 

“Look at you, little one. You look - you feel - delicious, dripping in sweat, branded by your prince, rubbing yourself to orgasm, clenching down. For me.” Loki arches his back and slaps my ass with both hands. “Come for me!” He shouts. Another swipe of my fingers and I’m exploding, riding a never ending high. I continue bouncing on him, knowing that I will never be satisfied until he comes. He starts pulling my hips upwards suddenly, clearly trying to pull me off of him. 

“Come, your majesty. Come inside me. Fill me. Breed me. Please, my prince.” I whine, bouncing harder, digging my nails into his pale chest. Loki releases a guttural cry and pulls my hips flush against his. He shouts incoherently to himself as he grinds up into me. As he rolls his hips against mine, I rub my clit hard, desperate to come again. In mere seconds, I am screaming his name and thrusting down onto him harder. 

“My love, please, I mustn't…” I bite his neck hard, sucking the skin into my mouth while grabbing a handful of his inky black hair. Sitting up and gazing into his eyes, I see the moment he gives in to his desire. He lifts my hips slightly and thrusts up into me, crying out on every inward thrust. He sits up, still slamming his cock into me and kisses me. Once more, his thrusts become sloppy and I reach for my clit again.

With another throaty moan, Loki’s thrust slow as he releases inside of me. As soon as his orgasm begins, my own washes through me. He practically whimpers as he rolls his hips against my clenching muscles. After a moment or two, Loki pulls me tight against his chest and lies down. Utterly exhausted, I close my eyes and listen to the erratic thumping of his heart. The heat within me slowly begins to fade and I feel myself nodding off...


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After both falling prey to an aphrodisiac flower, our pair need to deal with the Aftermath.

A cold pressure jerks me awake. The room is dark and panic wells up inside of me. I try to kick my legs off the bed but pain shoots through my pelvis. A hand presses my shoulder gently, laying me back down. I glance down and see Prince Loki holding a damp flannel to my hip. I take a sly peek at his shirtless form and stifle an embarrassed giggle. He’s beautiful. No. Wait. Why am I here with the Prince, naked?! What was I doing in here to be naked?! I don't think there is ANY type of cleaning in which I need to be nude. 

I prop up on my elbows and hiss in pain, the stabbing pain returning. Loki turns his gaze to my face and gently lies me back down. His expression is passive as he hold the cloth to my skin. I attempt to cover myself desperately, embarrassed that he should see me in such a state. The prince chuckles but covers me over with a silky green sheet. 

“Be careful, my love. You are rather bruised at present. I’m glad to see you’re finally awake. I was beginning to worry.” Loki dips the cloth into a dish and wrings it out before tugging the sheet to the side and pressing the cotton to my other hip. The cold shocks me slightly. “Do you remember anything?” Loki questions. I remain silent, trying my hardest to recall what he may be talking about. The memories come at once, my first day meeting Loki, the beautiful blue flower, Loki placing one of the petals on my tongue. Then… I look to the prince with wide eyes. “The flower was an aphrodisiac. It’s effects ten to only wear off when the chances of conceiving are very high.” I remember how insatiable I was. I was only satisfied when Loki had come inside of me. 

I sit up slowly, leaning against the multitude of pillows behind me. The prince smiles and wets the cloth again. This time, he places it on my neck and down across my shoulder. As he leans across me, I see the bruising bite marks across his throat and begin apologising. Loki shushes me gently and brushes my hair out of my face. I raise my hand to his neck and chuckle slightly. The prince cocks and eyebrow at me before placing the cloth on the other side of my neck. 

“I have certainly made my mark, my prince.” I feel my face heat up as he smirks at me. 

“And I you, little one. Come, I will show you the aftermath of our… tryst.” He offers me his hand and helps me to my feet. The silk feels beautiful as it slips down my body. With a simple wave of his hand, he lights all the candles lining his room. His face looks beautiful in the candlelight and I run my hand across his cheek before snatching my hand back and attempting to compose myself. Loki walks me to his mirror and I take in the blue marks around my hips, my throat, my shoulder, my wrist. “I did warn you, before we began, that I tend to play a little rough but I didn’t think I could bruise you like this. I trace my fingers over the bruises and get tiny throb of arousal. 

“I can hardly complain, your highness. Our time together was one of the most enjoyable experiences in my life.” I turn my back to the mirror to face him. “But, I should really take my leave of you now. The prince of Asgard cannot be seen with some common servant.” I only take two steps before Loki wraps a gentle hand around my waist. “My prince?” Loki steps towards me until is cold chest is flush against my nudity. The urge to cover myself resurfaces. 

Instead of replying, he simply tilts my chin up and presses his lips to mine. His gentle kiss reminds me of the harsh ones we shared when under the effect of the flower. I kiss him back, trying subtly to deepen it. Loki slips his tongue into my mouth and lets his fingers curl around my hips once more. I wince slightly, his grip sending dull shocks of pain through me. He pulls back and chuckles against my lips. 

“I think you should heal before we try for round two,” he chuckles. I blush and drop my head. “Look at me, darling. You needn’t be shy before me now. We have shared much with each other, little one. Infact, I do believe the only thing left to share, is your name.” He chuckles and runs his fingers through my hair. I smile at him and tilt my head into his hand. He exhales another laugh and runs his fingers down my cheek and presses his lips to mine again. When we part, I feel my go red. 

“Y/N. My name is Y/N,” I smile, once more gazing at the floor. 

“A name befitting a beauty such as yourself. I would have loved to feel it on my tongue as I came in you, Asta.” Loki’s eyes are filled with adoration and desire as he looks down at me. “Forgive my vulgarity,” he whispers, stepping away from me. I let my gaze wander across his taut chest, admiring his well-defined abs. My gaze falls to his hands and I remember how skills he is with them. 

"There is nothing to forgive, I am hardly the picture of inno… Wait." A memory flashes into my mind, unbidden. "There were two of you! You were both…" I let my sentence trail off. Loki releases a nervous laugh and runs a hand through his hair. He meets my eye and open his mouth to speak before simply sighing. 

Suddenly there are three versions of the prince in front of me, one shirtless and two in his deep green tunic and trousers. I glance from one to the other, utterly amazed. One of them reaches out to stroke my shoulder. I look back the Loki in the center and just laugh. The two clothed princes disappear. 

"I happen to be skilled in the mystic arts. I probably shouldn't have used it one, however, I was caught in my own list and you," his voice darkens, "were insatiable." A low groan punctuates his words. I recall the way I was thrusting back against him, behaving like a bitch in heat. Placing a hand to my mouth, I start apologising again. Loki presses his lips to mine again and this is time it is him that tries to deepen it, tracing his tongue across my bottom lip. 

I wrap my arms around his neck, wrapping my fingers in his hair. He grabs my hips hard and this time, the pain sends a rush of heat southwards. The moan he makes against my mouth is beautiful and utterly possessive. His fingers dig in harder and I gasp against his lips. He pulls away again and takes my hand. Leading me to the bed, the prince sits down and beckons me to sit beside him. 

"We are not doing this again until I know you are helaed enough to take it." He laugh as I roll my eyes and flop down on the bed. "Sassy as well I see. I'll go and fetch some items from the medics that will ease the bruising. You, my darling, need to get some rest." He lifts me effortlessly and pulls his blankets aside before lying me beneath them. I smile at him, knowing that I am blushing again. He leans forward and leaves a chaste kiss on my forehead before standing and leaving the room. 

Already beginning to grow tired, I run through the events of the day with a smile. We need some more of those flowers. 

*End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT GUYS. ITS FINALLY FINISHED ^.^


End file.
